


Wallpapermu!

by MeuroHaseguy



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Romance, Teasing, Wallpaper
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeuroHaseguy/pseuds/MeuroHaseguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku sudah memintamu waktu itu untuk menghapusnya!” / “Ah, aku lupa…” Karma menjawab enteng./ Nagisa meminta Karma meminjamkan ponselnya./ [KaruNagi/Oneshot] first fic in AO3! Yoroshiku!/ #HappyReading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallpapermu!

**Author's Note:**

> /muncul dri balik tembok/ Ah, hai! Meuro desu! author baru AO3! Sebelumnya berkarya di FFn.net, mungkin ada yang mo kenalan ama saya?? /geer/ okay ini first KaruNagi fic, smoga suka^^)/

“Karma-kun, pinjam ponselmu?”

.

.

Namun Karma nampaknya tidak mendengar, atau mungkin pura-pura tuli.

“Karma-kun!”

“Ah, ya, Nagisa-kun?”

Nagisa menghela napas, “Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?”

_Chuunihan_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “Hee~~ ada apa memangnya~?” Nadanya terdengar hendak menggoda Nagisa. Si _blunette_ memutar bola matanya.

“Aku ingin menelepon ibuku, dan ponselku tertinggal. Kau tahu ‘kan nanti sore kita ada belajar bersama di rumah Sugino-kun?” Jelas Nagisa.

“Hm…” Yang di jawab Karma dengan gumaman.

“Karma-kun!”

“ _Okay okay_ , ini, “ Kemudian Karma menyerahkan _smartphone_ berwarna biru mudanya pada Nagisa.

“Terima kasih, Karma—WHATTHEHELL—“ Nagisa yang hendak berterima kasih terkejut. Menatap _horror_ layar ponsel Karma. Si rambut merah hanya memasang wajah kebingungan.

“Ada apa, Nagisa-kun?”

“Ada apa?!” Hardik Nagisa, kemudian menunjukkan layar ponsel Karma pada sang pemilik. Layarnya menampilkan Nagisa saat menyamar sebagai wanita saat mereka berada di pulau Okinawa.

Oh, karena itu.

“Aku sudah memintamu waktu itu untuk menghapusnya!”

“Ah, aku lupa…” Karma menjawab enteng.

“Kalau begitu hapus!”

“Ah, _don’t wanna_ ~”

Kemudian tawa Karma meledak.

“Karma-kun!” Nagisa berteriak tidak terima, Karma masih tertawa. Kemudian tawanya memelan, berganti dengan kekehan kecil.

“Ya, fotomu itu sangat langka, Nagisa-kun. Soalnya kamu lucu sekali disitu, jadi aku simpan saja…” Jelas Karma, sambil memasang senyum kecil. Nagisa merona.

“…Bakarma…”

“ _Love you too_ , Nagisa-kun, “ Karma terkekeh lagi, “Hey, Nagisa-kun, kau mau _crossdressing_ lagi? Aku ada banyak referensi untukmu…” Kali ini Karma bertanya, _plus_ seringai khasnya.

“CUKUP!”

* * *

 

**THE END**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nagisa dalam baju wanita jadi anime?  
> HALLELUYAH! /hoi/  
> So—soalnya nggak nahan! Lucu beut~~~ malah Karma pake motoin Nagisa segala lagi XD mungkin buat simpanan kuehehehehe /hush/   
> aah trima kasih udah meninggalkan jejak! sekali lagi, salam kenal!


End file.
